Twilight: Bloodeyes
by strawberryshinobi
Summary: Ashton Jones was a normal girl, with a normal family. But now, she and her youngest brother seem to be the only family left. And have even come to terms that werewolves and vampires exist. SethXOC LeahXOC rated M just in case. Might change.
1. Remembrance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If I did, Jake would be with Bella, and Seth with me.**

**Strawberry: And yes, this is the new, updated version. And I must say, I am proud of it^^**

* * *

**1. Remembrance**

When all was said and done, I knew I would remember everything. Down to the minute detail as I stood positioned to attack with my new family. And him right there in front, teeth showing in a smiling malice.

* * *

I was lounging in my room, flipping through some book, undecided to read it yet or not. I was wearing a deep purple tank top, and red pajama pants. The setting sun made the exposed light brown skin of mine, turn bronze. I was part native, but from which tribe, I didn't know. My dad doesn't like being native, which I still to this day don't understand why.

My shoulder length brown and golden streaked hair, kept falling into my large gray eyes. It annoyed me. My hair seemed to be untamable, that my mother forces me to get it cut. I loved having it long, and wanted to keep it that way. But busy or not, my mother always some how put enough effort in getting me hair cuts, than getting my sister to stop leading her boyfriends on.

Said sister, Morgana had walked into the room. Put her purse on her side of the room, on her bed, and walked right out without so much as a 'Hi Ash, how are you?'.

I sighed, then closed the book. I loved reading, but tonight I was restless for reasons unknown. I flipped onto my back, arms behind my head, looking up at the white ceiling to my otherwise lavender colored, drawing covered, room. Only one picture was hung up on my ceiling, over my bed. It was a poster of my favorite country singer. Shania Twain. I loved her songs, and knew that at a young age she had to watch over her siblings, after her parents died.

If my first choice career of being a singer didn't work out, then I always had the backup of being a animator, or cartoonist. I loved to sing, alone, in front of my parents, my dog, even people on the street. I had even made some of my own lyrics.

But drawing was second in my heart. I was able to draw realistically cartoonish characters, with a minor flaw. The minor flaw being, that the eyes look like they come from a Manga or Anime. Not that it cared to me. But some companies did, and I knew to work on the eye's.

I looked at the time, and nearly gasped. Almost midnight, and I still haven't reminded dad of drivers ed.

I got up from my purple comforter, and walked out my room that I shared with my sister, walking over and around packed boxes. We were moving. Again. Big surprise. I think this was the third time this school year already?

We lived, at the moment, in a small 3 bedroom, in a ground floor apartment. My room was closest to the kitchen, with the back door. Which was used regularly everyday.

The living room was located a litte down the hall. And was small for a family of three kids, one toddler, and two parents. The bathroom, and three other rooms were located closest to the actual front door.

I peered in, and saw my father on the couch watching a movie. The other couch was preoccupied by my youngest brother, Jonah. He had dark brown hair, and skin as light as mine. His eyes were big, and were dark blue brown. But were so dark, they almost seemed black.

I sat down, and picked him up. He was the quietest, yet hyper active sibling so far. The others were on the border line of being just plain annoying. And he was three!

"Dad, I have Drivers Ed after school." I reminded my dad, Clive Jones.

He was built tough, being a carpenter. His black, peppery hair was curly, that set around the set face of the part native. His eyes were dark brown, and had turned to look at me, smiling.

"Yes, I remember Ashton." He responded, and turned back to watching the movie he had ordered.

I sighed, and with Jonah in my arms, walked back to my room. I sat on the bed, and put him beside me.

"What do you think Jonah? Think he'll forget by the time school starts tomorrow? That he'll get frustrated, and ask 'Why did you tell me the night before?' Without listening to me that I did?" I asked my brother.

He just smiled, and pointed at one of the color pictures that I had drawn on the wall.

"You want me to tell you a story of the picture? Or sing?" I asked him.

He grinned. "La la!"

I smiled, and tickled his tummy, making him laugh. Which was very affectionest, making me laugh.

He tackled me, and we tumbled backwards, and I hit my head on my bedpost. Not that I cared. I just laughed harder, rubbing my now sore head.

I placed him beside me, and started a lullaby. One I heard from the movie 'Flicka'.

**(a/n: I do not own this song either)**

_"Hush a by._

_Don't you cry._

_Go to sleep little baby._

_For when you awake._

_You shall have._

_All the pretty little ponies."_

I hadn't even gotten to the verse, before he fell asleep in the nook of my arm. I smiled, and put my other arm over his sleeping form, and went to sleep myself.

* * *

_*BWOOSH!*_

The sound startled me awake, along with Jonah. Jonah quivered in my arms, and I slowly opened the door to my room. Morgana had already snuck out for the night.

I opened the door a crack, and our father flew past my door.

"Daddy!" With Jonah still in my arms, I raced to see if he was alright.

Jonah was now shaking in my arms, looking behind me. I twisted around, and gasped.

The most amazing, beautiful man I had ever seen walked in. His face was of a perfect angelic smiling statue, and had pale white skin. Fair hair like new straw made the blood red eyes stand out. It took me merely a fraction of a moment to realize that there were two others.

Both beautiful females, the same pale white skin, and both with blood red eyes. The pale blond one had my brother Devon in a head lock. The black haired brunette, had my mother in the same hold. The man stepped once in advance, causing me to turn to the kitchen and try to make it outside with Jonah. I hadn't even taken a step on the tiled floor when the man appeared before us.

"Make this easy on you, and your family. Come with us willingly along with your brother, and your father lives." His voice were like the bells that chimed from the church across the way. The bells I heard had always made me feel safe, but the way he sounded made me scared out of my mind.

I turned away from him, and looked back at my dad. A third female had joined in, and had my dad restrained in her arms. She was a tall red haired female, eyes just as bright as the others.

My dad struggled to no avail, to get out of her clutches. She didn't even look bothered when my dad was actually straining to get her arms from around his neck. My bright gray eyes turned back to the man.

"Dad..." I said uncertain on what was happening.

Who or, what were these people? Creatures? Why did they want my brother and I?

"No! I don't care what you are, but if you hurt my family, I will personally see to it, that you will all be destroyed." My dad's yelling had brought me back to what was happening.

His brown eyes were smoldering. The man glared right back at him.

"It's not your, or her choice anymore Clive Jones. It's your fault to have also put your youngest son in this position. And I will make sure your family will remember nothing of them. We had made a deal. You broke your part. And so, I will take her. Tonight." The man's voice remained calm, making him seem all the more deadly.

"Dad, what is going on? What is he talking about?" I asked, confused on what was happening. I held Jonah closer to me.

"No time to explain Ashton. And I am sorry for what I am about to do."

He must have gave the woman that held my dad a signal. I turned back to my dad and watched in horror, as she twisted his neck so fast, that I hardly knew what happened, I heard the crunch of it snap. I had also heard the screams of my mother and brother yelling for my dad to get up. I knew that I would never have been able to sing. My father was my inspiration. And now he was gone.

Hearing them in pain, but unable to help them, made me unmoving. I felt frozen where I stood with Jonah held very close to me. It was all I remembered before blackness overwhelmed my senses.

* * *

I gasped, sitting up in bed and a now familiar room. The bed was simple, with a simple purple blanket, sheets and pillow. There was a dresser, and a T.V that showed three stations, and a lot of static on the others.

My brother's bed/crib, was set across from me. He was just waking up, and rubbed his eyes.

I said and thought nothing about the dream, but got up and grabbed my book bag. I had to work now. It was the only day that they all left, hunting. I moved the dresser, with some difficulty, and grinned as I took the air vent cover out.

I raced over to Jonah, and picked him up. I carried him over to the vent, and got him crawling through it. I had to nudge him a few times to get him going, but he finally did.

It was a tight fit at first for me, but started to widen out. It had been a month and a half since Jonah and I were brought here, for unknown reasons. And I didn't plan for us to stay much longer. Once a week the man and the three woman went out to hunt till dusk.

And I waited till today to make my move. I shivered as my hand landed on a spider web. 'Gross...' I thought as I wiped my hand on my other sleeve.

We continued, and finally saw some light. I smirked, seeing it that the sun was close to rising. I kicked out the vent cover, with some movement difficulty, and sighed feeling the warmth of the sun on me. I didn't take long before I swooped Jonah in my arms, and started running. I saw we were in the middle of a forest, and my eyes widened. 'Not good...' I thought as my heart raced, and I ran.

I heard a yell in the direction of where we had been confined a couple hours or so ago, and made my adrenaline rush as my running kicked up a notch. Who knew they could be so loud? Tree branches nicked at my arms, face, hair and clothing. All the while making sure Jonah didn't get hurt.

It didn't take 'them' long before they caught up and circled us, my back towards a rather large side of a cliff. They seemed a little nervous, which made me confused.

"Get her, before they get a whiff of us!" Snarled the man, and two of the three woman advanced towards us.


	2. Rescue

**Disclaimer: I OWN...my dog. But NOT Twilight.**

**I know it's been a looong time, but no fear, the second chapter it here!^^ I liked how this one came out, and I hope you all enjoy it too^^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

I couldn't climb, not with Jonah in my hands. Not only would I be slower, but wouldn't get the chance to. And no way in hell, was I going to leave Jonah behind. I didn't want to put Jonah in that kind of position. I looked for a way to somehow get past them.

Just as the two females were close enough to grab me, growls erupted in the surrounding area. I looked past the male, and my eyes widened. Large wolves had exited the tree line, looking feral and mean. I had no fear of wolves. I only feared their size. They were larger then a horse. They also, drastically out numbered the four vampires.

In a flash, two had lept at the blond female, who were closest to them. The sound of scratching metal made me want to cover my ears, the sound hurt. But, instead, I covered Jonah's eyes, and shut my own. I heard the male vampire yell something, then the shouting and scratching metal vanished. I opened my eyes, and saw that the three remaining vampires had fled.

I looked at the wolves, the bigger ones being black, and a russet red. They stared at me, and Jonah, and made me feel like they were talking about me and my brother somehow. So, I did the only thing that came to mind.

I walked up to the two larger wolves, keeping Jonah close to me.

"Thank-you." I whispered, my voice a little weak from misuse.

I hadn't need to speak for so long. They rarely let Jonah be with me. Last night was a rare night. The guy usually never let us be together.

The large russet wolf huffed, making me take a step back. The large black one gave the large russet one an annoyed look. It then circled to the back of me, and nudged me forward. Slightly confused, I obyed. After all, what worse could happen?

The large wolves walked behind, and beside me. Jonah would want to reach out to the slender gray colored wolf on the left side. At first I was nervous to let him, till the wolf looked like he or she was smiling at my brothers antics. He wouldn't leave that one alone. I also felt anxious, about what, I didn't know. I felt strong jolts of something, almost like a pull in the direction we were going. I wished I knew where we were being lead.

Not to shortly after thinking that, we came to a white house, with a lot of large clear windows. It was then that I noticed that the large black wolf wasn't there anymore. Only the slender gray, large russet red, a deep chocolate brown, and the last a gray wolf with dark spots on it's back were left.

Foot steps from behind me, made me twirl around to face a tall native american boy. Well, 'boy' isn't what you would call this one. He was taller than me by two inches, making him 6' 6". His hair was pitch black, and short, outlining his warm brown eyes. He had a strong face of a full native. It was then I first noticed that all he was wearing cut-off shorts, and no shirt. Making a slight red tinge touch my cheeks. As some would say, yes I had lived a sheltered life. And no, I do not regret it. Till now. I couldn't stop staring, till I realized it might have seemed rude. So, I looked at Jonah, trying to control my sight from looking up. And that was a battle and a half. And he seemed so...familiar. Like I had seen hom before, but not like now.

"Hey...guys." He started to say, till he saw Jonah and I.

He stared at me, like I had done so before. I looked up, and just stared back again. My gray eyes looking into his light brown ones. And his light brown ones looking into my gray ones. I noticed no one else, other than Jonah in my arms.

"Seth?" A voice from behind asked, with me forgetting that there were wolves. It was only cause of this, that I tore away from looking at Seth.

I looked behind me with the wolves gone, and left four other people in their place. One was a tall girl, whom Jonah was smiling and laughing at.

"Weren't there...wolves...?" I asked, trying to get used to talking again.

"We..ah...um..."

"They left. They are a shy, protective new breed. They usually bring those they have saved, or come across, here." A new voice said, making me shiver from the resemblance of a certain someone's voice.

I turned again, and saw a two new people standing beside the one who wouldn't stop staring at me, and vise versa. Till that moment anyways. The girl was small, petite, with short spikey black hair. The boy, er man...was tall, about 6'3" with golden honey colored hair. He is lean and muscular. Their..amber gold eyes, so unlike those that held my brother and I captive for the past month and a half.

But I knew what they were, and inside I was slightly panicking. Alright, I was really panicking. I had taken a step back, keeping a death grip on Jonah.

"Hi. I'm Alice." Alice said, greeting with a smile. Her voice was a high soprano. "And this is Jasper." She said, motioning to the guy beside her.

With the motion she did, I felt a wave of calmness hit me. But I didn't want to feel calm, not with them around. But I couldn't fight it completely off, and Jasper was looking at me strangely.

"I..I'm Ashton. And this is Jonah." My voice sounded a little stronger, and slightly strained from the rising panic. Jasper seemed confused about me of something.

Seth walked over to me, and got me to look at him. His brown eyes studying me, searching for the reason why I was tensed, and looked like a frightened rabbit.

"Bet your both hungry huh? I think Bella and Nessie might have some supper left over." He said, his voice soft and reasuring.

Mesmerized by his deep, rough voice, I nodded without saying a word. I followed him, with a source of trust imitating from him. I didn't notice the other's following. When we entered the place, I took of how graceful it looked outside, and inside. And large, with beautiful matching furnishings.

Seth lead me to the kitchen, and I saw no one in the living or dinning room. When we reached the kitchen, it was another story. There was another blond, a female, her back turned to us, along with a slightly smaller brown haired girl. A blond (jeesh, how many blonds were there?) older looking man, talking with a woman with a caramel colored hair. A guy with bronze hair talking with a girl that looked younger than fourteen, and had long bronze curls. She had chocolate brown eyes, different than the golden, and amber, and seemed more human.

I clutched Jonah tighter than he already was, and inched my way a little behind Seth, while still being able to see and be seen. I had forgotten that Alice and Jasper were behind me.

"Hey guys...and Leah, such a rare sight, who are these two?" The bronze haired guy asked, pausing in his conversation with the girl.

That one sentence made everyone look to where we were, and I think I had made a slight 'eep' sound. Jonah on the other hand was waving to them all, not the least bit scared of them, unlike the ones who had taken us.

"Ok, I see now." The guy said, and I looked around confused. Had anyone else spoken?

The guy smiled, as Seth put his arm around me. He whispered something I couldn't catch, but I had a feeling that they all heard. The caramel haired woman looked over to us, surprise and sadness in her eyes.

It was then that my stomach growled, and I realized that I hadn't eaten at all today. In fact, I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten. Perhaps a day or two know? Oh god. Have they been feeding Jonah!

"Rose, could you get them some of what's been left over. She doesn't remember the last time she's eaten. Or if her brother's been fed." The bronze haired guy said, making me even more confused.

Seth led me to an open seat, and sat in the one next to me. I didn't want to let Jonah down, so I had politely declined a booster seat that was offered. We went through the introductions as the girl, Rose made a plate of food for my brother and I.

"Ashton, Carlise is a trained doctor. Would it be alright if he checked you and your brother over? Then, if your not to tired, or hurt, if you would be able to tell us how you came to be in the hands of those vampires?" Edward asked, as I let Leah take over Jonah's feeding, so as I could eat.

I looked at Carlisle, a little worried, but I nodded my head. I handed Jonah to Leah, so as he wouldn't get in the way of Carlisle's quick examination. And I mean quick. It was over, and done thoroughly by the time Leah gave Jonah his third mouthfull of mashed potato's.

He seemed worried about me missing too many meals, and of a scar I had on my shoulder in a straight line. I didn't want to say that in the first half of the month that I was taken, that I had been knocked out, and been a science experiment. And that was the only wound that hadn't healed, and stung a little to this day.

Jonah seemed fine, as Carlisle checked him over. He giggled as Carlisle's light touch tickled him. I smiled, seeing and hearing Jonah like that had been a long while.

Jonah looked over at me, and seeing me smile, made his smile widen even more.

"Ahten! Lala?" He asked, and my smile faltered.

"Some...other time." I told him with a gentle smile.

"What's 'Ahten Lala'?" Seth asked, as everyone but Edward, looked confused about.

"The word, Ahten, is how he say's my name. And well...Lala means he...wants me to sing him a song." I said, staring down at my half-uneaten food. I was starving, but with it being who know how long, I wouldn't be able to eat a full helping just yet.

"You sing?" Seth asked, interested just as the others.

"She did. Through Jonah's memories, I can tell he loved to hear you sing more than anyone in your family." Edward said, and I looked at him.

"How do you know that?" I asked, my eye's narrowed.

"I can read minds. I get bits and piece'd from you, never really a full thought. And to confirm your fears, yes we are vampires. Just..vegitarians." He said, his smile carefree.

"Then you should also know, I don't sing. Not anymore." I said, my bangs falling over my eyes, shadowing them.

'Stupid mind reading creatures. Think they know everything.' I thought, hoping he heard. And based on the chuckle I heard, he did.

Jonah yawned, making Leah smile concernly at him. I yawned too, as Seth took my semi-finished plate of food, and Jonah's finished plate, to the sink.

"She needs sleep, or she's going to pass out in 5 minutes. And him in two." Alice said.

I shook my head. "I'm not that tired, to just pass out. I'm awake as I've ever been since I escaped that hellish place" I said, getting up from the stool rather fast. I swayed, as I gripped the stools edge, everything blurring from lack of sleep and a head rush.. Seth was beside me in an instant.

"Seth, she won't sleep peacefully here. Perhaps you should take her and Jonah to your place, for the night at least." Edward said, as Jonah fell asleep in Leah's arm. Edward had also passed Seth a set of keys, who had caught it perfectly.

Seth nodded, and started leading me out of the house. Leah right behind us with Jonah in her arms.

"Wait, I don't want to impose!" I said, a little worried.

"Its fine, and besides. We know you, distrust vampires at the moment. And we don't want you to think that the Cullens are like those bloodsuckers that had kidnapped you and your brother." Seth assured me, as he opened the car door to a silver volvo.

I hesitated, then climbed into the back, with me taking Jonah from Leah. Leah had gotten into the front passenger seat. I held Jonah to me, as Seth backed out of the garage, and started off. We hadn't even hit the end of the driveway, before I succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you all loved this chappie! Reviews are much appreciated! After all, it's a rule from the volturi. And Aro doesn't like it when I tell him that I got no reviews...he's thinking of getting rid of me soon...edward told me so O.O  
**


	3. Relocate

**Please, please don't hate me! I'm sorry I had put this on hold! But that's only cause my muse for the story left. And Aro had me locked up... I was to be sentenced to die... But then I was saved by the Cullens Wolves^^ And it's back on now! So, please don't throw me to the wolves!...Well...then again I wouldn't mind^^ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Strawberryshinobi does NOT own Twilight. The privilege goes to Stephenie Meyers.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

I slowly opened my eyes, as I slowly sat up. The wool blanket that was placed over me, pooled around my waist as I stretched. _'What time is it?'_ I thought, trying to figure out my jumbled thoughts.

_'Where's Jonah?'_ I instantly became aware that the little body that had been curled up against me, was missing.

I stood up from the bed I and my little brother had recently occupied, and started down the hall. I went down the stairs, then stopped. I remembered where I was, and where Jonah and I have been staying the past week or so. I patted my hair down to a tangible mess, and entered the kitchen. Leah was already feeding Jonah, Sue was putting breakfast on another plate, and Seth was sitting beside his sister, but staring at me. I blushed slightly and sat.

Since the past week, Seth has always been watching me whenever he was home. And strangely, I didn't mind. We became a little closer, but I was still suspicious about the wolves from earlier, and I had my theories. All crazier then the next. Leah always had Jonah, and barely left him alone either.

"How was your sleep dear?" Sue asked, as she placed the plate of food in front of me.

"It was good. Thank-you Sue." I said, as I dug in.

Over the past week, I was getting used to eating food again. And today, I was making sure I would eat all of this.

"I have to go. Another Council meeting for the elders. I'll be gone most of the day." Sue said, as she started to leave.

There were resounding 'byes, love yous, have fun' from the three of us as she left. I side glanced back at Seth, and blushed when he caught me watching him. I went back to my food, trying to keep the blush from my face.

_'Why do I feel like a love sick puppy when he's around? Why does my heart beat so fast when ever I walk beside him?' _These thoughts were jumbled in my head, as I finished eating.

"So, Ash, what do you want to do?" Seth asked using his nickname for me, as he took up the seat Jonah had preoccupied before Leah put him on her lap.

"Perhaps explore. I haven't been to the beach yet." I said, looking up at him.

_'His eyes... Such a gorgeous brown.'_ I thought, as I got caught into his stare. And he seemed to be caught in mine.

I could almost count the different shades that were in them. His face seemed so smooth, and jawline so strong and fine.

_'Pull yourself together Ashton.'_ I tried thinking to myself. But another part of me whined. _'But... I don't want to.'_

"Helllloooo, Ashton, Seth!" A hand waved in between us, and I stepped back seeing Leah holding Jonah on her lap. And behind her was Embry, Collin and Brady.

"The boys came to talk to you Seth. Come Ashton, let's plan you and Jonah's day." Leah said, leading me away from the Kitchen.

* * *

(Seth POV)

I was so happy, looking into her eyes, of gray. Did you know there was brown near her pupil? But then... I sighed, and glared at the boys that had to get me.

"This better be important. I was so close." I growled at them, but they smirked.

"Awe, is little Seth upset he won't be able to spend the day with his lil girlfriend?"

"We aren't even going out!" I growled, putting Embry in a headlock.

He chuckled and broke free. "Yet. Anyways, the two packs are meeting. Something interesting happened last night, while you were here cuddling with your little Vixen."

My eyes narrowed. "For your information, we, including Leah, Jonah and my mom, watched a movie. She was the first to fall asleep."

We headed out of the house, and phased soon as we reached the forest line.

_/What's this about?/_ I asked soon as we took off running.

_/We aren't really sure. Just that Sam and Jacob called a joint pack meeting./_ Embry answered.

_/Yeah, so don't shoot the messengers./ _Brady said, as he and Collin ran behind me.

I huffed. We soon slowed down as we came to treaty line. I padded over to stand behind Jacob with Embry.

_/Where is Leah? We need you all here./_ Jacob asked.

_/Leah is distracting her./_ I explained as I sat by Quil, and Embry.

_/... Alright./ _Jake sighed, and looked over to Sam. _/We have reason to believe that... Ashton and her bother might not be completely safe in La Push./_ Jake explained.

I was confused, along with others. _/What do you mean?/ _I asked, getting up and walking closer.

Jake sighed, and an image ran through our thoughts.

_;A blond vampire comes into view, walking towards the Cullens. Hands them a video tape and picture before rushing back from where ever she came from. The faces of Ashton and Jonah pop up in the picture, wearing the clothes that Alice and Leah had given Ashton. And the clothes Jonah was give, from before Nessie was found out to be a girl.;_

I snapped, and began growling. _/Holy crap... How... When... I'm going to fricken-/_

_/Seth, calm down./_

_/I can't! My imprint is being stalked! Along with Leah's!/_ I growled.

_/Wait...Leah imprinted on the squirt? Is that why she hasn't phased?/ _Collin asked, tilting his head as he caught the message.

_/... Yeah, she did. It's kind of why she hasn't been on boarder patrol or anything. Doesn't want to leave him for a moment. And he always wants her... If Ashton is unavailable./ _I explained, sighing.

I looked over to Sam, and my eyes narrowed. _/How did they get past your patrols? How could you not have scented them?/ _I asked, my thought/voice sounding suspiciously calm.

_/We don't know. But I suggest-/_

_/Don't even think it! She doesn't trust vampires! And for good reason./_ I snapped knowing what he was about to say.

_/Seth.../_ Jake said in a warning tone.

I glared at him, then others who had imprinted. _/Would you make your imprint go to a place where they feel like they can't trust anyone? Well? Would you?/ _I asked them.

They shifted, no coherent thoughts on the matter.

_/But Seth, they will be able to protect her better./ _Jake pointed out. _/A Mind-Reader, a Physic, and a Mind Shield. I know you hate to admit it, but she would be better protected... Even Sam agrees./_

I huffed under my breath, and gave him a sideways glance. _/Fine... But your telling Leah about this./ _I swear if Jake was human, he would have paled enough to fit in with the Cullens.

~Later that day~

I walked into the house, Jake and Sam right behind me. We heard the laughter coming from the living, and headed towards the source. I smiled as I saw Ashton, and Leah had ganged up on Jonah, and were now continuously tickling him.

Ashton looked up as she felt my eyes watching her, and her eyes softened. Jake cleared his throat, getting Leah attention as well.

"Um... We need to talk, and tell you guys something." Jake said, motioning for the girls to sit properly on the couch. Ashton and Leah gave each other looks, before getting up from the ground, and sitting on the couch. Jonah hopped off and took off towards Sam, who scooped him up, and held him.

"What's up?" Ashton asked, searching for the answer before it could be given. Her beautiful eyes searching our faces.

It was going to break my heart when I see those bright eyes dim to fear. That and their day's plans were ruined before they began.

"We had thought, because the wolves are so prone to La Push, that you would both be safe. However, that's not the case anymore." Jake started off.

"What's going on Jacob?" Leah asked, her eyes boring into our Alpha.

"A... Vampire came and dropped off a photograph and a video tape to the Cullens late last night. The photograph showed... Ashton and Jonah wearing the clothes they wore a yesterday..." Jake explained.

Ashton's faced paled, and I heard her heart beating faster. She looked for Jonah. Sam, realizing this, brought him to her. She held him close, before looking up. "How... Did they get close enough?" She asked, looking at me.

I hung my head, and shrugged. "We aren't really sure." I said.

"So, this is why we've come to tell you, Ashton, that we are moving you and your brother to a safer place." Jake said.

Leah narrowed her eyes more. "Where?" She hissed.

"The... Cullens are willing to let you stay with them!" Jake said so fast, that even I almost didn't catch it.

"Wh... What?" I cringed at the terror that laced her voice.

"It'll be fine! I swear! Seth and I will be there the whole time." Jake tried to assure her.

She had started breathing rather fast, and I looked to my sister. No help there. She looked about ready to phase. Jonah didn't know what was happening, but he was getting upset that his sister was upset.

"Ahten? Otay?" He asked her, tilting his head, and placing both hands on either side of her face.

"Y... Yeah Jonah. I... I'm fine..." She said, her voice shaky.

He didn't buy it. For a three-year-old he sure could give off a mean glare. His brown/blue/black eyes bore into mine, like it was my fault she was upset. And in a way, it was. I was hurting his big sister, by saying, and agreeing, to go stay the Cullens. Even if she was brought there, it didn't lessen her fear of them.

"Bad Set, Sam, Jakob! No hurt Ahten!" He scolded us, and we properly looked ashamed.

"Look, Squirt, we don't mean to. We just have to keep you guys safe, is all." Jake tried to explain, using Collin and Brady's nickname for the kid.

"Why..."

We turned to Ashton, her gaze studying us.

"Why are you protecting us?" She asked, her eyes hardened, and suspicious.

"Because. The wolves that had saved you and your brother from the Leaches, would want us to help. They don't just show up for just anyone." Sam explained.

Her gaze was calculating. "And the wolves... Trust the Cullens?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes. They really are the best protection and family of Vampires there are."

"... Alright, when do we go?"

* * *

**And chapter 3 is done! And no worries! I am never putting this one on hold again! Girl Scouts honor! Anyways, Please Review! Or Aro will find me again...Hurry...**


	4. Reclaim

**The fourth is here!^^ Please, Review people! I know you read it and all, but please! Please! Review! And I am sorry it's been a long time since I've updated. But I've been busy, moving, and not having internet for a long while, till now^^**

**Oh, and Serena I got your message/review. And I will add your girls looks to my other naruto story that I am working on!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT OWN Twilight. S.M has that privlage to be so lucky.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I held Jonah close to me, trying to keep my breathing steady. I had to remember that they helped, and that Seth trusted them. And the Wolves. What can I say? I'm a sucker for wolves that trust Vampires.

Seth... He was so sweet. And... Familiar. I swear I had known him before, or had at least seen his picture.

I took in a gulp of air, and with Jake, Seth and Leah leading us, we entered the Cullen's home. It was still as beautiful as the first, and only, time I was here. Jonah was smiling, and wanted down. Or Leah. I couldn't tell with him anymore.

"Ashton! Jonah!" A familiar voice called, as a familiar pixie vampire appeared in front of us.

"H..Hi Alice.." I said a little nervous.

"Aleec!" Jonah said, butchering her name. He had his arms to her. Reluctantly, I allowed Jonah to pass from my arms to hers.

"Jonah! I knew these boy clothes would come in handy!" Alice squealed, twirling on her heel.

Jonah giggled, and looked a bit dizzy from the spin. I smiled, watching. _'I guess the Cullens are different.'_ I thought as Seth lead me to the couch.

"You have no idea how different we are." Edward said as he entered the living room with Nessie following right behind him.

"Jake!" Nessie squealed, and raced to the large werewolf.

He caught her, and hugged her close. "Hey Nessie! Have you been good for Blondie?" He asked her, smirking.

Carlisle and Esme soon appeared, and I stiffened. When Jasper appeared, I felt calmness wash over me. But I didn't want to be fully calm, and was able to keep half of the calmness away from me. He was looking at me confused, and I was confused.

Edward was also looking at me oddly.

"Why are you and Jasper looking at me like that?" I asked, getting everyone else's attention.

"Because, my gift is that I can control emotions and try to make you feel what I think is best. But you always seem to block half of it." Jasper explained, his accent having a Texan twang to it.

I sighed, and looked away. I wasn't really comfortable, but I had to at least get used to them. Warm arms wrapped around me, causing me to look up at the beautiful brown eyes that was Seth. I was grateful that he was trying to ease my nervousness.

"Don't worry Ash. I trust the Cullens with my own life. And that of my families." He assured me.

I sighed, and nodded. "I know... But..."

"It'll be a little hard for you to feel like your fully safe. I know." He finished the sentence I had left hanging.

I nodded silently. Then Alice popped up in front of me, startling me.

'"Sorry! And you don't need to be scared. I can tell that we'll be close friends." She assured me, giving me a dazzling smile.

Jonah laughed, bringing her attention back to him, and she flitted to the kitchen. Seth, Leah and I followed. Bella and Rose making lunch for those that ate food. Rose made a comment to Jake that she heard him. Causing them to poke and call each other names. I looked up when Emmet entered, making Jonah wanting to go to him next. A small smile lit up my features, as I saw that Jonah was at complete ease with the Cullens. Something that he wasn't with, with the... Last vampires we had come to be feared of. I then remembered why we had to come.

_'Didn't Seth say, that we came here cause of a photograph, and video?'_ I thought, hoping Edward caught the question.

"Yeah." Edward said, coming into the kitchen to answer my unasked question. "We didn't watch the tape though. We thought you might want to watch it with us, so that we don't miss anything." He explained, and I nodded.

"When do we watch it?" I asked, as a bowl of white rice, crushed hamburger and mixed veggies were placed in front of me.

My eyes widened, while I tried to remain from just attacking it. Next to Spaghetti, this was one of my all time favorite meals. I looked up, and saw Seth smiling at me reaction. I blushed, before timidly started to eat. _'I'm guessing Seth told them beforehand.'_ I thought, taking another bite.

Edward chuckled, and I glanced at him. He noticed, and smiled. "Just something Seth thought, is all." He told me.

I went back to my food, and saw Emmet having a food battle with Jonah. I sighed, watching as Jonah ate less of it, then throwing it at the larger vampire. "Emmet! You let Jonah eat. And Jonah, stop throwing your food around little one." Rose snapped at her mate, and her voice went gentle as she spoke to the three-year-old.

Emmet looked like someone had taken his favorite toy away, and I giggled seeing the forlorn look. He perked up, hearing my giggle, and grinned like a little boy. I smiled, and went back to eating.

"To your question earlier, we can watch the video anytime you want." Edward said, before flitting a plate to where ever Nessie was.

I sighed, and finished eating. I saw Leah feeding Jonah what was left of his food.

"Leah, could you keep an eye on him while we watch the video?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said with a smile, and turned back to Jonah.

I got up, with Seth right behind me. I guessed the Cullens figured I would want to get it over with. They were situated around the living room, where they could see the screen of the television. I sat on the couch between Alice and Nessie. Seth was standing right behind me.

They already had it popped in, and someone pressed play. When the blond vampire appeared, I cringed further into the back of the couch, and Seth had wrapped his arms around me, like he really was in the room.

"Ah, greetings, Cullen Household. It's so good to see you, even from afar. And even when I last saw you all, it was because it was thought you had given immortal life to child."

He chuckled, as if he knew a joke we didn't. Seth's hold tightened.

"Now, I am guessing you might know about me, as I know of you. But sadly, I don't feel like giving up anything, except that the wolves aren't very good at keeping those two safe. Nor are they, safe. Especially Ashton there. Hello dear. I do miss our time... Together." He chuckled, causing me to shiver a little, and Seth to growl.

"Now, I'm sure by now that I have an interest in the little boy, and his sister. Mostly since she is my ticket to forgiveness with the Volturi. And the little boy, well for reasons I care not to tell. But, if she and the boy are not returned to me, then we will use force to get them." He growled, and then the screen went black.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding in, and I looked to study the Cullens, then looked to Seth. He was scowling, and I thought I felt him tremble. I saw Jake look to Seth, and walked over to him. He whispered something into his ear, which calmed him down a bit more. I then went back to staring ahead, trying to figure out why this Vampire wanted my little brother. And wanted me to settle something, with some others called the 'Volturi'? Who where they? And most importantly, why me and my little brother? These were the questions that I knew would plague me for weeks.

* * *

I smiled, watching Jonah and Leah were running around in the Cullens' backyard. I was in a lawn chair, not really up to running at the moment. Seth came out, two drinks of pink lemonade in both hands. He handed me one, and I gratefully took a sip. It was a hot day, but Jonah didn't seem bothered by it. It had been a few weeks since Jonah and I came to the Cullens. There were a few instances that the blond vampire's female lackey's have tried to get to us, but Alice have seen them all, and with wolves showing up as well, I have been getting a little less tense around the Cullens. At the moment, they were all hunting, leaving Leah, Jonah, Seth and I. Jake had gone to visit his dad.

"Ahten! Look!" Jonah called, bringing me out of my thoughts. It was one of the wolves, and it was the Russet one. Seth seemed tense, as did Leah.

"Let's go inside." Seth suggested, and Leah nodded.

Getting the feeling that something wasn't right, and Leah picking Jonah up, we began up to the steps back into the house. I stopped mid-step, my eyes wide. Blocking the door, was the tall red haired female. The very same one that had killed my dad. She smirked at me for freezing, then snarled looking behind me. I turned, and saw that two more wolves had joined, with Leah and Seth no where in sight.

The closest one to me, was a sandy gray colored wolf. And it was snarling right back at the Vampire. A slender gray wolf was standing tall, but protectively over Jonah, who was keeping a tight hold on it's front leg. I took a step back, causing the Vampire to react. The sandy gray wolf was just as fast, and had collided with the red haired creature. I ran back to where Jonah was, and I watched the two fight. The russet red had jumped in to help, and were quickly over powering the blood sucker.

The slender gray wolf began to growl, and I looked to see the pale blond female just in time to see her tackle the wolf. They rolled, and picked Jonah up as fast as I could. Keeping him close, I hoped that the Cullens where close by.

"Hello dear." I nearly screamed, and spun so fast that I was sure that the vampire didn't even see me turn.

I pushed my fear away the best I could, and glared at him. "Keep away from me." I snapped at him. He smirked, taking a step towards me, and I took one back.

"Does this mean I don't have to stay away from your little brother?" He asked, and my glare hardened.

"You especially keep away from him." I snapped at him, keeping Jonah in a tight embrace.

Jonah whimpered in my arms, as he glanced at the male that had killed our family. I tried to comfort him, as I took another step away. His hand shot out, grabbing my arm rather hard, making me sure that he would leave a bruise. I tried not to wince, as I tried to pull away, only to be pulled back.

A snarl made us look over to see the sandy gray wolf had left the female vampire to be dealt with the russet red one, and was now advancing towards us. He went to lunge, but stopped short, as I was used as a shield. I then felt my arms empty, and felt the male's hold on me vanish. He snapped an order to the two females as he left, with Jonah in his arms. My eyes had widened, not believing on what had just occurred.

The slender gray wolf, and the russet red gave chase, as the sandy gray stayed by me. It whined, nosing my cheek, making me realize that I had tears leaking from my eyes. I turned to look to the wolf, and my eyes studied his. It showed sadness, and regret that he couldn't protect me, or my brother, just now. I slumped to the ground, not knowing what I could do. And he lay by me, watching me with beautiful brown eyes. This was the scene that the two wolves, and the Cullen's came to. With me looking off into space, and from shock. Shock that Alice hadn't seen the attack, and that Jonah was now in their clutches. I felt lost. Lonely. But most of all, I felt nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 4 is done^^ Please, R&R^^ And don't forget to vote on my poll, and break the tie between the two stories!  
**


	5. Retrace

**Gah! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been meaning to, I swear! I've just been really busy though! And then a really big Writer's block killed me with all my stories!**

**Anyway, R&R Please! I need the reviews to feed meh puppies! They be going without food for a bit now TT_TT**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting tired of always putting these, but I DO NOT own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I looked out into the forest, as the sun set on the fifth day since the attack. I was angry with the Cullens, and with Seth and the rest of the wolves. But most of all, I was angry with myself. I had let him go so easily when that... Monster grabbed him from me. I scowled at the beauty that the sky was showing, when I saw no reason for it at this time.

"You know, it's not healthy to be angry with ones self." I looked over to see that Jasper had come out this time.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and turned away from him. I didn't answer him. I haven't spoken to any of them. They had all been trying to get me to speak. Seth was the first one to try, and though I hated to see him upset that I wouldn't talk, I wouldn't give in. If he and the others told me the truth that they were the wolves, then I might not have been to angry, and thinking him and Leah had abandon us at first.

If only I knew why, that blond wanted my little brother and I. I have been racking my brain for answers, any of them. But nothing. Nothing in our past that suggested to warrant such wanting of us. I figured it was time to go to my father's home town, er Tribe. Perhaps they would have a few answers on the 'why's'.

I stalked back into the Cullen's home, headed to the room I had been given. I was told it was Edwards old room, but it could be mine now since he and Bella had their cottage to go to.

"You can't go anywhere." I scowled, seeing Edward at the door.

_'Watch me.' _I started gathering a few 'woman products', and a spare change of clothes.

"Look, we know your upset-"

_'Understatement of the year. But I'm not so upset that it's clouding my judgement. A few days ago, maybe, but not now.'_ I zipped up my bag, and looked to see him still standing at the door. _'Move, please Edward.'_ I asked, staring him right into his eyes.

He moved, but something seemed off when he did so. He even held a look of surprise, but I didn't think on it. I started down the stairs, and met the rest of the Cullens along with Jake, Seth and Leah.

_'You told them all?'_ I snapped, glancing at Edward as he came down the stairs.

"Not exactly. Alice warned us." I scowled over to where the small pixie looking vampire stood.

"She's talking to you?" Seth asked, his voice sounding pained.

"Yes. Albeit reluctantly." Edward explained.

I rolled my eyes, and started for the door. Seth stepped in front of me, his eyes pleading that I stay. _'Move aside Seth.'_ And looked to Edward, wanting him to tell him what I said.

But Seth moved, causing me to take a step back. "What the?" Seth muttered, bewildered.

I looked to Edward, then back to Seth. _'Did... Did I do that?'_ I wondered.

"I think so." Edward answered.

"What did she say?" Carlisle asked.

"She wanted to know if, She had made him move not on his accord." He explained.

"She had. Does she know how?" He asked, turning to me.

I shook my head, shrugged, then sighed. _'Is this why?'_ I asked myself, shifting my bag on my shoulder. I walked up to Emmett, hand on my hips, staring him straight in the eyes. _'Sorry Rose, but he's the biggest and more test subject like then the rest. That, and I want payback for making me at least think to him. Emmett tickle Edward. And if he runs, chase after him to do so.'_ I thought.

Emmett smirked as he started to the already running Edward. The two practically vanished as Emmett chased him to do what I told him to. _'Interesting...'_ I thought, hand on my chin as I thought of what happened.

Edward burst through the door as Emmett tackled him, and started tickling the Mind Reader. Everyone chuckled at the scene, and Emmett stopped what he was doing and looked to me with a grin on his face.

"Man that was fun!" He chuckled, causing the others to laugh at his reaction. I smiled a little.

Edward grunted, shoving Emmett off him. He got up, and crossed his arms. "That was... Different." I nodded, then sighed.

_'I want, no, I would like to go and find my Fathers Tribe. I want to know more of my family. There was apparently a reason why that, Monster, wanted my brother and I for some sort of payment. I found out why, for me. But I want to know more.'_

"As do we all." Edward looked to the others. "She wants to find the Tribe her father is from." Edward looked to Carlisle as he spoke.

"I agree." He turned his gaze to me. "Do you know which Tribe?" He asked.

I nodded. _'The Shadow Cat People.'_

* * *

_'It's freezing here.'_ Where the first thoughts I had when the plane had touched ground.

We were in a motel in a small town in Northern Alberta, Canada. There was snow on the ground, and I was pretty sure is was still supposed to be Autumn. I glanced at Edward, Alice, Seth, and Jasper. The others didn't come cause they didn't want to cause a sort of commotion in this small cold town. The only reason Edward came was to translator till I felt like speaking.

_'Where are we, anyways?'_ I scowled, looking for the heater control, a blanket, something!

"Rainbow Lake." Edward answered, then looked to Seth. He said something under his breath I couldn't catch, not that I minded.

_'Rainbow Lake?'_ I thought sitting on the stiff mattress, and looking out the window into the cold night.

"It's named after the curved shape of the near by Hay River." He explained.

Warm arms wrapped around me, and I glanced up to see Seth settle his chin onto my head with a small friendly grin. "Edward said you were freezing, and we wolves run at a high temperature."

I thought on it, and decided that he was right. His skin was really, really hot. I smiled my thanks, and cuddled in closer into the heat. I was gradually falling asleep and didn't feel Seth shift us against the headboard to get more comfortable.

* * *

When I awoke, the sun was shinning, and I felt a lot more warmer then last night. When I went to get up, arms tightened around my waist. I blushed, as I tried to see that Seth had also fallen asleep and it was his arms that were keeping a death grip on me. I looked around to see if one of the Cullens were around. The sun outside were shrouded in clouds no doubt filled with snow. So I guessed they either went hunting, or sight seeing.

So, no help. But it wasn't till I thought of it, that I kinda liked being in his arms. It felt really nice, and... Safe. But then nature called, and I really, really needed to be free of the warmth that was Seth.

_'Seth, wake up please!' _I thought, hoping that I was able to do what I had done a few days earlier. Apparently it didn't work because I either had to looking them straight in the eyes, or the person has to be conscious.

I tried shaking him awake. No response there. I tried wiggling out. Again, no change. Except maybe his hold tightened a bit more. _'Edward! If your around, come help me out of Seth's arms!'_ I mind called, and sighed when there wasn't a mediate answer. I was able to shift enough in his arms that I was now facing him.

He looked cute as he continued sleeping. But my needing the washroom was riding over that fact, so I placed both my hands against his broad chest and pushed. I kept pushing till my arms felt jell-o like. I stopped, and pouted as I saw no other way out of it.

"Please Seth... Wake up." I slightly whimpered.

Apparently that did the trick. His eyes slowly opened, and looked to at me. "Morning." He greeted smiling. "You spoke finally?" He asked, eyes shinning in happiness.

I nodded, and with his lack of grip on me finally, I pushed away. And fell onto the floor.

I grimaced, rubbing my backside. "You alright?" He asked, peering down to me.

I nodded, and raced towards the bathroom as fast as I could. As I closed the door I heard Seth chuckle, and the door to our hotel open. I had a reason to believe that I was pointedly ignored and tricked into speaking.

* * *

**I know it's short, but eh. I'm working on the 6th one at the moment as well, so enjoy^^ R&R People!  
**


	6. Authors note, gawd I hate these things

**I know, I know it's another Authors note! But, something has happened to my beloved laptop Perry. His LCD has, regrettably passed on. Meaning I have to scrounge up a bit of money to get it replaced. Right in the middle of the screen, from the time I put it on, a vertical white line appears that also covers part of the bottom bar, and about a good width enough that I must make the internet windows narrow enough on the side to do anything. And then to top it off, the right side of it started going all wacky. So I must use my younger sisters laptop, like right now. *sigh* My laptop has been through a lot, it even has a clean crack on the left side on the part the keeps the screen in place. It's also lasted a lot longer then my past laptops. So I will be a bit to busy trying to find a job, pay for that, and keep said job so I can make enough money to travel to see my boyfriend. Cause my parents are cheap, but yet buy anything that their eyes set upon. So it also means that it'll be a while before any of my stories are updated. Sorry everyone, but I will try to update, even if the chapters are smaller and such.  
**

**~Strawberry**


End file.
